The present invention relates to a cutting insert for grooving operations. In particular, the present cutting insert according to the invention is suitable for radial grooving, although it also can be used for various axial grooving and parting off operations, as well as for axial and radial longitudinal turning operations.
During such machining, chip breaking and chip formation are often of decisive importance for undisturbed production. Modern high productive machines put very high claims on good chip transport. Long uncontrollable chips can easily cause machine interruptions and cessation. Chip control must therefore be given high priority and governs to a high degree the tool design.
Cutting inserts intended for grooving operations and parting off are usually clamped in a holder, which is blade shaped in order to be useful in the slot produced. The expression "holder of blade type" is also intended to comprise slot mills. Such cutting inserts are for example known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,778,311, U.S. Pat. No. 4,992,008, U.S. Pat. No. 5,135,336 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,423,639. At the same time, it is necessary to be able to obtain an improved surface finish of the surfaces in the slots produced. A first purpose is to produce a cutting insert, which is well suited to give improved finish of the surfaces in the slot produced in a work piece.
It is another purpose of the present invention to produce a cutting insert, which is well suited for repeated radial grooving.
It is a third purpose to produce a cutting insert, which gives the possibility to achieve good surface roughness in combination with high feed and good chip control.
It is a fourth purpose with the present invention to produce a cutting insert which also can be used for longitudinal turning in particular on the bottom surface of a widened slot.